Missing
by Pinklover98
Summary: What will happen when Wordy's eldest daughter is taken from in front of her school? Will the team be able to find her in time? Last chapter up now please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This story just came to me earlier so I hope you enjoy it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint or any of its characters.**

Lillie Wordsworth and her boyfriend Clark Lane were just leaving school when a black SUV pulled up beside them. "Lillie Wordsworth?" asked the man in the vehicle rolling down the window.

"Yes…" answered Lillie timidly as the man got out of the car.

"Hi my names Ethan Jones I work with your dad" he said holding out his hand.

"Hi, I don't think I recognise you..." Lillie said reluctantly shaking the mans hand, holding Clark's hand tightly in her other hand.

"That's because I'm new to Guns and Gangs; I only started a few days ago." Replied Ethan.

"Can we help you with something?" Asked Clark noticing his girlfriends obvious nervousness.

"Actually yes," said Ethan "Lillie's dad asked me to come and pick her up from school because he's working late tonight."

"Oh, ok" said Lillie loosening her grip slightly on Clark's hand "can Clark come too? It's just we were going to study together tonight so..."

"No I'm afraid that won't be possible, I have to take you back to work with me and our sergeant wasn't too happy about one teenager coming in let alone two, sorry." Ethan replied.

This confused Lillie as whenever she had gone to her dad's work before, his boss had always been pleased to see her. "Say goodbye to your boyfriend we need to go now." Lillie turned and kissed Clark and whispered something into his ear quickly before getting into the back of Ethan's SUV.

"Good girl are you buckled up?" Ethan asked. Lillie merely nodded in reply.

After a while Lillie realised that they were not going the right way to get to Guns and Gangs and pointed it out to Ethan who replied simply by saying "I know..."

**AN: Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **

**And I have written the next chapter for 'Jules's Secret' and will post it as soon as I get 5 reviews on that story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Next chapter! Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Clark's POV**

As soon as Ethan and Lillie has driven off I called my dad. I just knew that there was something strange going on. And what Lillie had whispered in my ear worried me even more: 'He doesn't work with my dad, call the SRU, I love you'.

"Hey Clark" said my dad when he answered the phone. By this time I was running trying to get to the SRU headquarters quickly.

"Dad, you have to help me!" I panted down the phone.

"Ok Clark slow down what's going on? Are you ok?"

"It's Lillie dad," I said "a man called Ethan Jones just took her. I'll tell you more when I get to your work I'm almost there; I got a license plate number and a good look at the guy so I should be able to do a sketch, can you ring Wordy?"

"Ok sure, we'll find her Clark, Lillie's gonna be fine ok?" Replied my dad.

"Yeah ok I'll see you soon."

***At SRU headquarters***

"Dad!" I shouted running up to my dad.

"Clark" he shouted. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I said turning to Wordy "Wordy I'm so sorry I should of done something. I should have stopped him from taking Lillie. I should have insisted that I went with her!"

"Clark stop it's not your fault. None of this is your fault ok?" Said Wordy. "You just need to tell us everything that you can about what happened so we can find her, ok?"

I nodded and told the team what had happened.

"Ethan Jones…" repeated Wordy. "I recognise his name but he defiantly doesn't work at Guns and Gangs I would know."

"I got a license plate as well" I said writing it down on a piece of paper and giving it to Spike.

"I'll go and run this now" he said turning to leave the room.

"Hang on…" started Jules causing Spike to turn back around "did you Ethan Jones?" I nodded again "I thought so" she said "I recognise that name as well..."

The team all nodded in agreement murmuring that they did too.

**AN: Where do the team know the name from? The next chapter will have more of Lillie's POV and Shelley's reaction when she finds out that Lillie has been kidnapped!**

**Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Thank you for all the reviews! The start of this chapter is still in Clark's POV and then I will go onto what happens to Lillie and then Shelley's reaction :) Enjoy **

After a few moments of silence Wordy spoke again. "Ethan Jones!" Shouted Wordy. " I remember where I recognise him from now!"

"Where?" I asked

"He signed up for the SRU after Lewis passed away but didn't get chosen to join the team and then he and I were training partners for getting into Guns and Gangs but I got chosen not him!" Explained Wordy.

"Ok Spike go run that license plate number, Winnie find out all you can on Ethan Jones for us, team let's go into the briefing room so we can work out what we are going to do from here; and Clark I'm gonna get your mum to come and pick you up, we'll find Lillie ok?" Said my dad.

There was a series of 'Copy that's but I just nodded, I couldn't form any words, I was too worried about Lillie.

**Lillie's POV**

Suddenly the car stopped. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Just be quiet and everything will be fine, ok?" Replied Ethan as the back doors to the car opened and two men dressed all in black got in.

"W-what's going on? What's happening?" I stammered on the verge of tears "I don't understand!"

"Just shut up!" Shouted one of the men, tying my hands behind my back and throwing my bag to Ethan, telling him to take out anything that I could be tracked with. Ethan took my phone out of my bag, took out the battery and threw it out of the window before getting out and smashing my phone with his foot. "Please don't hurt me!" I cried "please!" And then the third man pressed a cloth over my mouth and everything went black.

***At the Wordsworth's house***

**Shellley's POV**

I saw Kevin's car pull up in the drive way and went to the door to greet him.

"Hi" I said as he approached the door standing in my tiptoes to kiss him "where's Lillie? I thought you were picking her up today?"

"Shell, you, Claire and Ally need to pack some clothes and things that you are going to need for the rest of the week, you're going to go and stay with your sister for a while ok?" He said.

I nodded. "But what about Lillie? Where is she Kevin?" I asked not really sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"She's been kidnapped Shell." He said and repeated what Clark had told him earlier.

"No,no this can't be happening, no…" I whispered bursting into tears. Kevin pulled me into him rubbing my back in an attempt to calm me down.

"Shell the team and I are going to find her, Lillie is going to be fine, trust me, you and Claire and Ally just need to go and stay with your sister for the time being ok?"

I nodded then turned and went inside to pack our bags.

A little while later we were outside my sisters house. Kevin kissed us goodbye and when the girls asked why we were here and where Lillie was he calmly replied that we were having a short holiday at Auntie May's house and that Lillie was staying with Clark and his family. He then kissed us all goodbye again and told us that he loved us and then left.

**AN: Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Authors note: Next TWO chapters! You lucky people! :) Thank you for the reviews. **

"I've got a hit!" Shouted Spike from behind the dispatch desk, "I've found the truck and it is... in an abandoned car park near Paradise Square!"

"Ok team gear up let's go, let's go!" The team all jumped into their SUV's and sped towards the car park.

"Ok team proceed with caution we don't know much about this guy or even if there is only one of them, there could be more."Said Greg over the radio.

"Copy that" said the team

simultaneously. As they approached the vehicle the team saw that the back windows to the car were blacked out so you couldn't see in and therefore couldn't tell if Lillie was in there or not.

"On three," said Ed "one... two... three!" The team opened the back doors shouting things like 'put your hands where we can see them', only to find that there was no one there.

"Damn it!" Muttered Wordy "they've abandoned the vehicle!"

"So where do we go from here Sarge?" Asked Jules with a worried expression on her face.

"I don't know Jules, I just don't know..." He replied wearily.

Back at the station almost a week later Wordy walked in and asked the same question that he had asked everyday that week 'Any new leads?' Spike just shook his head and apologised.

"Actually I might have something!" Said Winnie "a package came for you in the post today Wordy."

"Really?" He asked suspiciously, Winnie nodded and handed him the package. Wordy opened in cautiously and a folded piece of paper and a DVD.

"What does the note say?" Asked Leah.

"It says 'If you want to see your daughter again bring $1 million dollars to the park near Toronto Mall at 1pm this afternoon. Do not have any police following you and be unarmed. If you have any of your police buddies follow you there WILL be consequences. Enjoy the video Mr Wordsworth.'"

"Shall I go and put the DVD on Wordy?" Asked Spike

"Yeah, yeah sure thanks Spike." He said obviously distracted and upset by what he had read"where am I gonna find $1 million by this afternoon?"

"We'll work something out Wordy." Said Jules patting him on the shoulder before following Spike into the briefing room where he was setting up the DVD.

**Lillie's POV (AN: This is what happened in the video)**

When I came back around I was in a dark room somewhere; I was disorientated and I felt sick. "Hello!" I shouted "can anyone hear me? Please help, please!"

"Finally, you're awake." Said one of the men walking into the room, still wearing all black. "Say hello to the camera Lillie, your Daddy will be watching this later!"

"Daddy…" I whispered "where am I? What are you going to do to me?"

"Well I can't tell you where we are but you're going to be staying with me for a while. Well at least until your Daddy pays the money to my friend; you hear that Kevin? We want our money by this afternoon, got it?" He said turning towards the camera to say the last bit. Then another man came into the room, "Ready?" He asked the first man who nodded in response "let's do this!" They then started to beat me up. They started punching me and kicking me. Once they had finished they left the room leaving me lying on the floor in agony sobbing for my dad.

**Wordy's POV**

They had tortured Lillie, they had tortured my baby girl. Just to get to me! I couldn't stand to watch another second of the DVD so I stormed out if the room and went into the work out room. I started punching the punch bag, letting out all my pent up anger.

"You know if you break that punch bag the Chief won't provide us with a new one!" Says a voice from behind me.

"Sorry Boss," I say turning around. "I just couldn't take it any more, I've been trying to stay calm, for Lillie's sake, but it's hard, it's so hard seeing my baby get beaten up like that boss!" I was close to tears by the end.

"I know Wordy, I know but we'll find her I promise."

"Thanks Boss." I say turning to leave.

**Clark's POV**

I haven't been sleeping very well since Lillie had been kidnapped, I keep waking up in the middle of the night after having nightmares. Last nights nightmare was the worst, I woke up screaming which caused my dad to come in, his off duty weapon raised, I had to explain to him that it was just a nightmare and that he could go back to bed. But he was having none if it and sat with me until I finally drifted back to sleep.

_**Flashback - Clark's nightmare:**_

Lillie and I were in a room, Lillie was in one side of the room tied up to a chair and I was on the other side of the room. Lillie was being tortured by four or five men and she was screaming my name begging for me to help her, to get them to stop. But I couldn't. I couldn't move it was like my feet were stuck to the floor. I was screaming Lillie's name and trying to get to her and not being able to made me feel helpless. The men then got a gun and shot Lillie, right in the chest. That was when I woke up screaming and my dad came in. I just hope that the team can find Lillie, and soon.

**AN:Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Wordy's POV**

It's now 1:05pm and I'm sitting in the park near Toronto Mall waiting for the guy to come and get the money off of me; the team and I had pulled some strings and had managed to get $1 million dollars from the police chiefs as long as we put trackers in the bag and have it returned as soon as we have found Lillie. I just hope they don't find the tracker; finally a man walks up to me 'Mr Wordsworth?' He asks and I nod in response, "I need to collect the money from you and then information on how to get your daughter back will be texted to you." He turned and started to walk off, "Wait!" I called out and he slowly turned around "I want proof that Lillie is ok."

"I'm afraid that's not possible sir I have strict instructions to get the money and go." He then turned back around and walked off. I got back into my SUV and headed towards headquarters to see if Spike had gotten a signal from the trackers.

**Lillie's POV**

I don't know what's going on but I can hear people talking on the other side of the door and about half an hour ago I heard a car leave and I think it returned just now. Well a car did, whether it is the same car or not is another thing. I really hope that my dad managed to get the money. I miss him so much. And Claire - Bear, Ally - Gator, mum, the team... Clark. I miss Clark so much. I wish he was here now with me, he would know what to do, he always does. If he was here now he would probably be holding me and telling me that everything is going to be ok, that everything will work out ok in the end. And somehow, thinking about that seems to calm me down a bit. It still doesn't take away the fact that I miss him. The men suddenly burst through the door, including Ethan. Just as I'm about to say something try come up to me, two of them holding me down while Ethan hits me again and again and again. I'm screaming by the time they have finished and then Ethan puts a cloth over my face 'Not again!' I think before everything goes dark.

**Spike's POV**

"Please tell me you've got a signal Spike please!" Wordy shouts as he enters the building.

"Hang on... Yes! Yes, I have a signal!" I shout jumping up from the desk. "It's coming from an abandoned warehouse near the park you were just in Wordy! I'll send the coordinates to your PDA's."

"Ok team let's go and get Lillie back!" Says Sarge.

"Can I come dad?" Asks a voice from the briefing room. We all run to see Clark standing there "Please, I want to be there for Lillie." None of us had even realised he was there until then, Ed looked to Wordy as if e was asking him for his permission for Clark to come.

"I'm sure Lills would love it if you were there Clark." Said Wordy. A big smile broke out on Clark's face and he ran to catch up with us.

Exactly five minutes later we were at the warehouse working out a tactical way to get in. Sam and Jules were to find sniper perches (AN: if that's what it's called! :) ), Clark had to stay in an SUV and the rest of us were to go in hard tactical. As soon as we had entered the building we saw three men but they didn't see us. We snuck up behind them and covered their mouths and held them in a headlock until they passed out. "Three subjects down" whispered Ed. we quickly cleared the rest of the upstairs if the building, there was no one else there.

"LILLIE!" Wordy started shouting, "LILLIE?!" Soon we all joined in before making our way down to the basement rooms.

**Lillie's POV **

I woke up to hear people shouting my name. It sounded like my dad and the team but I couldn't be sure because I still felt woozy from the stuff that was on the cloth. I tried to shout back but I couldn't there was duck tape over my mouth. The door then opened, I started to panic thinking that it was the men coming back to hurt me again and that I had just been imagining people shouting my name, but when the people walked through the door, I saw that it was my dad and the team, they had been calling my name. My dad ran towards me just as Spike shouted "STOP!" My dad froze and asked him why.

"Two reasons: one there is a bomb attached to Lillie's chest and two: that piece of wood that she's sitting on is also on a bomb it's a weight transfer bomb and as soon as she moves both bombs will go off, like a landmine..." Spike fell silent. My dad muttered colourful curse words under his breath. I glanced down, in my panic I hadn't noticed the thing I was sitting on or the bomb attached to my chest.

"One move and this whole building will blow!" Said Spike...

**AN: Dun, dun, dun! Sorry I had to do that! What will happen next?! Please review, the more reviews the sooner I update! (By the way I got the weight transfer thing from NCIS:LA! And I might be being a little over dramatic about the bomb thing but oh well!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Authors note: Next chapter! Three chapters in two days!**

**Please review and thank you for reviewing! **

"Everyone needs to leave the room." Stated Spike, "I can do this, there is no timer on either of the bombs so I have as much time as I need. It would really help me if you guys could find the plans for these bombs though." The team nodded and went off in search of the blue prints for the bombs.

"Spike..." Whispered Lillie

"Yeah..." He whispered back

"Will you be able to defuse the bombs even without the blue prints?" Spike hesitated for a second before answering. "Yeah, yeah I'm sure I will! And you know why?" Lillie shook her head. "'Cuz I'm awesome!" This caused Lillie to chuckle "Ow, don't make me laugh it hurts!"

"Sorry sweetie." Said Spike, "So how you feeling?"

"Sore, sick, exhausted. I just really wanna go home and see my mum and my sisters and Clark again."

"Clark's outside you know!" Said Spike happy to see that Lillie's face lit up at that.

"Really?!"

"Yep. He's been worried sick about you and he wanted to be here when we found you." Lillie's smile grew even more. "You wanna talk to him?" Spike asked knowing that Clark probably had a headset on and was listen to everything that was going on. Lillie nodded her head eagerly and Spike told everyone to change channels so that Lillie and Clark could talk in private. He then took off his headset and put it on her head gently as not to hurt her.

**(AN: Bold is Clark, ****_italics is Lillie_****.) **

_Clark? _

**Hey Lillie are you ok?**

_Yeah, I'm fine, sore but fine. I miss you so much Clark._

**I miss you too baby but Spike's gonna diffuse those bombs and you're gonna be fine and I'll be right outside waiting for you ok?**

_Ok. I love you_

**I love you too Lills **

"Spike I've found the blue prints!" Shouted Leah. Lillie gave Spike back the headset and Spike set to work diffusing the bombs. He diffused the bomb that Lillie was sitting on first and then moved onto the bomb strapped to her chest. "First bomb diffused!" He shouted through the headset ad everyone sighed with relief. After a few tense minutes, the second bomb had also been successfully diffused. "Second bomb diffused!" He shouted, taking the bomb off of Lillie's chest. Wordy ran back into the room and picked Lillie up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her head into his shoulder, both of them crying with relief.

"Daddy, I missed you so much. I'm so sorry I should have never gone off with that man, I'm so sorry!"

"Shhh Baby shhh, it's not you fault, it's not your fault at all ok? It's no ones fault ok?" Lillie nodded against his shoulder before unwrapping her legs from his waist.

"Can I go and see Clark now?" She asked Wordy smiles in response and lead her outside to where the rest of the team were waiting. They all hugged her before moving away so that she and Clark could talk privately again.

"Clark..." Lillie whispered before collapsing into his open arms and sobbing. Clark stroked her hair and kissing her forehead.

"It's ok Lills, it's ok, you're safe now and I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you ever again." Lillie pulled back before pressing her lips to his and kissing him with as much passion as she could. By the time they broke away the EMT's had arrived.

"Let's go get you checked out ok?" Clark whispered taking Lillie by the hand and leading her towards the ambulance.

**AN: Go Spike! So there was a lot more Lillie and Clark in this chapter and probably will be in the next chapter as well which will probably be the last but I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this story as well :) please please please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Authors note: Hi everyone! Thank you for all the reviews, this is the last chapter:( I did post this the other day but thought of a few small things to add to it so did :) and I'm not sure if I'm going to write a sequel because I'm not really sure what to put in it. Also Shelley, Claire and Ally are back at home now :) **

**Ealasaid Una - Clark and Lillie are 17/18 in this story and Wordy and Ed have known each other for 20 years (I think!) and therefore Clark and Lillie would have known each other since they were babies :) **

**Enjoy :) **

**Lillie's POV**

After getting checked out by the EMT's I was allowed to go home. I have two cracked ribs, one fractured rib, cuts and bruises and a slight concussion, but luckily nothing was broken. As soon as we arrived home my mum came running out o the house and engulfed me in a big hug but squeezed a bit too hard.

"Ow! Mum!" I cried pulling back

"I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you ok? How are you feeling?" She said fussing over me whilst pulling me towards the house. Since it was the evening by this time, my sisters were already I'm bed. My mum sat me down on the sofa before collapsing next to me. "I was so worried about you Lillie!" She cried

"I'm ok mum honestly." I said resting my head on my shoulder and bringing my legs ups to my chest before finding that too painful and placing my feet back on the floor. Clark then walked into the room holding an ice pack and a tea towel and came and sat down next to me.

"Here," he whispered softly wrapping the ice pack in the towel and placing it gently onto the bump on my head. I tensed at the initial contact to the bump but then relaxed as I felt the ice pack take affect and begin to sooth the pain in my head. I moved so that I was lying on the sofa with my head on Clark's lap and my legs on my mum's. From where I was lying I could see my dad and Ed talking in the kitchen.

"Can I go to sleep now mummy?" I mumbled almost silently feeling my eye lids begin to droop. "Please?" I begged.

"Sure sweetie." Replied my mum "but I'm going to have to wake you up in a couple of hours to make sure that you're ok, alright?" I nodded before closing my eyes whilst Clark stroked my hair. I woke up a little while later to find my mum asleep on the sofa next to me and my dad asleep on the other sofa. My head was still resting on Clark's lap, who was watching some kind of movie. Feeling me move he looked down "Hi," he whispered leaning down and kissing me softly on the head

"Hi," I said back, "how long have I been asleep for?"

"Um a couple of hours," he said "I was just about to wake you up to check you were ok actually!"

"Oh!" I said "well I saved you from having to!" I giggled softly and then winced in pain. I tried to sit up but that hurt too. I glanced up at Clark looking at him helplessly.

"Just take it easy for a while Lil, you'll be ok soon, you just need to rest some more." I nodded slightly and then closed my eyes once again.

***A few weeks later at school (still Lillie's POV)***

So I am all better now! I am still having nightmares but they are getting less frequent. School is fine but as a result of me having nightmares I am finding it hard to stay awake in some of my lessons, which means I am falling behind slightly because I'm not paying attention! Oops! But I am working really hard to get my grades up again and all of my friends, family and teachers have been really supportive; especially Clark.

"Hey babe." Said Clark coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist while I put some things into my locker.

"Hey." I said turning around and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"So I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me on Saturday?"

"Yeah sure! Any special occasion I have somehow forgotten about?" I asked and he shook his head

"Nope! No special occasion I just wanna take my amazing girlfriend out on a date!" He said which made me laugh.

"Me! Amazing? I don't think so!" I exclaimed blushing but wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him.

"I do!" he said laughing at my embarrassment. We started kissing just as Dean walked past, "Yuck! Get a room you too!" He said pulling Clark away and in the direction of their next lesson. The bell then rang and I waved goodbye to them both over my shoulder and went off to my next lesson.

***Saturday***

**Clark's POV**

I arrived at Lillie's house at 11am and knocked on the door. Ally answered the door almost as soon as I knocked and pulled me inside.

"Lillie! Your boyfriend is here!" She shouted at the top of her lungs

"Ssshh!" Said Claire who was engrossed in a tv show. "Be quiet Ally I'm trying to watch TV!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Shouted Ally going and standing in front I the TV.

"Coming!" Shouted Lillie running down the stairs and seeing her sisters arguing said "You two stop fighting! Ally come away from the TV and Claire don't shout at Ally ok?" They both nodded and Lillie turned to me "Hi!" She said "Sorry about that!"

"Hey, thats ok,"I said wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Eew! Yucky!" Shouted Ally covering her eyes. We pulled away from each other just in time as Wordy came down the stairs right at that moment.

"Hey you two. I thought you would have gone by now." He said. Lillie shot Claire and Ally a look as if telling them not to tell her dad that we had been kissing.

"Um... Yeah we were just about to go actually." I said "ready Lil?" She nodded and we went outside and got into my car (well my dads car but that's besides the point!). We started driving towards the place that we are going for our date; the funfair! I knew that Lillie had always wanted to go there so I thought that it would be a great idea! When we got there Lillie gasped in surprised "Clark!" She said

"Surprise!" I said laughing at her stunned expression. I got out of the car and opened the door for her.

We spent the whole day at the funfair, playing games and riding on all of the rides. Finally before we left I pulled Lillie towards the photo booth. (AN: Don't know if there would be a photo booth at a funfair but oh well!)

"Clark! Where are we going?" She asked

"In here!" I said pulling back the curtain to the booth back. I paid the money and we took the pictures.

We then got back into the car and I drove towards my last surprise of the day, a romantic meal.

After our meal, I dropped Lillie back home. We sat in the car outside of her house for a while laughing about our day. Lillie leaned over and hugged me. "Thank you for today Clark! I had such a great time!" Before I could reply she pulled me into a kiss. When we broke away she kissed me once more on the lips and got out of the car and made her way towards her house, turning and waving at me before opening the door. I waved back and as soon as I saw her go inside I drove off.

**AN: The End!**

**By the way, I don't know anything about illnesses etc... So yeah I completely made it all up! **

**Please review or PM me if you have any suggestions for the sequel :) thanks and please review :) **


End file.
